Happy Birthday Hisoka! Two Drabble Stories
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Another Birthday drabble for Hisoka. Two Chapters, Pairs. Chapter 1: Hisoka/Gon, Chapter 2: Illumi/Hisoka
1. I x Like x Gon

**Happy Birthday Hisoka...**

**I x Like x Gon**

"Gon, what are you doing this early?" Killua asked as he saw Gon mixing something at the bowl.

"I'm so busy! I need to make something for Hisoka." Gon was rushing to get some ingredients.

"But why? What's today's occasion?"

"How could you not remember? It's Hisoka's birthday, I'm so busy!" Gon is trying to make a cake because Hisoka is out today so while he's out, he's preparing something for him.

"It's his birthday? I forgot, well I don't care."

Gon's busy running on the kitchen bringing some ingredients because he's got several food to cook. He's been rushing because Hisoka might get here before his food is already done so he needs to hurry because it's a surprise.

Killua's been watching him with his hands behind his head. He doesn't care about this anyway, but he feels like he wanted to help Gon. It's not like he wants to do this for Hisoka, he wants to do it for Gon.

"Gon, do you want me to help you?" Killua asked.

"No, I'm fine. You can just go along."

"Seriously? I know you're busy but you can't finish this without anyone's help."

"Okay, okay, you can help me! Oh no, this might burn."

Gon continued cooking while Killua is helping him handing over the ingredients and also mixing something.

Now both of them are busy doing something.

Kurapika was humming while going inside the house. Well it's not really their house, he didn't know that it belongs to Hisoka but Gon just told him to go there if he needs something.

He just wanted to see Gon for a while so he came there. When he's inside the house, he searched for him anywhere until he heard a noise from the kitchen.

"Killua, hand me the sauce." Gon said.

"Yokai!"

Kurapika saw Gon and Killua doing something so he came closer and greeted them.

"Konnichiwa, minna!" Kurapika smiled.

"Busy, busy! Killua, go and fry this right now!" Gon said.

"Hai!"

"Umm...guys, what're you doing?" Curiousity came into Kurapika's mind.

"Oh, hey Kurapika. Well you see, it's Hisoka's birthday so I'm helping Gon do the work." Killua answered.

"Souka..."

After all the hardwork that they both did, they seemed tired now that they can't even move, both of them are exhausted but at least they're done now.

"Yokatta..."

"Killua, help me decorate something right now."

"Eh? I helped you already so I'm tired. Why don't you do it all by yourself?"

"C'mon Killua, this is the last."

"Forget it,"

"I'll go help." Kurapika said.

Gon immediately stood up and smiled cheerfully.

"Hontou? Arigatou Kurapika, let's do it already!"

"Yosh,"

"Yo, minna! What's going on here?" Leorio said unexpectedly.

"Leorio?" The three said together.

"How did you know we're here?" Kurapika asked.

"Well, you see I followed Kurapika."

"Stalker..." Killua said.

Gon watched the time on the clock and when he saw the time, he suddenly panicked.

"Oh no, it's almost time for Hisoka to arrive, guys please help me!" Gon said.

"Yokai," Kurapika said.

"Yosh! We'll go help." Leorio said with Killua beside him smiling and he's also willing to help.

Gon smiled widely and he appreciates his friends' help. So now all of them started working together to decorate everything and placing all the food at the table.

They're just doing this because Gon needs help and he's also one of their friends. None of them knew that today's Hisoka's birthday, only Gon so they'll just help him do the work but they won't really celebrate because they wanted to respect their privacy.

* * *

After they worked together to end this, they're finish already. Everything looks nice around here so now they'll just leave except for Gon.

"Okay, now everything's done, we'll leave already." Leorio said walking away as Kurapika and Killua followed.

"Guys, just stay." Gon stopped them.

"No, we need to go. Hisoka might get confused if he saw us here." Kurapika said.

"Daijoubou da yo! I already told him that you might as well come because I knew that you'll come and visit me. So, please stay."

The three of them looked at each other and tried deciding. They nodded at each other and looked at Gon with a smile on their faces.

"Okay, we'll just wait for Hisoka to surprise him." Killua said.

* * *

Hisoka came inside the house then he was suddenly greeted by Gon.

"Okaeri!" Gon jumped at him.

"Tadaima," Hisoka said.

"Happy birthday! I prepared something for you while you're gone."

"Hontou? Misete yo..."

Gon leaded him at the kitchen to let him see everything he prepared.

"Hisoka, okaeri!" Leorio, Killua and Kurapika said together.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday." Killua smiled.

"You don't need to celebrate for me." Hisoka said looking down at Gon.

"Whatever, just go already and eat and tell me if you like it."

Hisoka sat down and sliced a piece of the cake. He looked at it for a while then tasted it.

"Dakara, doushite?" Gon asked.

"I don't like it." Hisoka answered.

"Eh?"

"What do you mean? Gon made it just for you." Killua complained.

"Just kidding, I like it but...what I like is Gon."

Hisoka dragged Gon closer and kissed him. Gon blushed so red then he punched Hisoka at the face.

"Baka! Don't do that in front of my friends!" Gon blushed.

* * *

Otanjoubi Omedetou Hisoka-san!

Here's another drabble story for him.

Next chapter: Hisoka/Illumi


	2. Say x It x Illumi

**Happy Birthday Hisoka...**

**Say x It Illumi**

Hisoka was hearing some noises this morning while he's still lying at the bed sleeping. He knew that today was his birthday but today he had strange dreams and now there's someone outside of his room.

Maybe someone was just preparing something because it's his birthday so he might wanna check what's going on outside.

His hair was down, not like the hair he used to do always. He rubbed his eyes as he was walking downstairs and the noise sounded like it's from the kitchen. He quickly ran in there to see who's in there.

"Ah, I see who's making that noise. What are you doing in my house?" Hisoka saw Illumi at the kitchen and he made a mess. Everything here is really messy the utensils are already at the floor and so as the food.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." While Illumi was holding a spatula, he hid it behind him and threw it.

"Souka. Oh, where are my manners? Ohayou, Illumi." Hisoka greeted.

"Ohayou, well I was wondering, where are you hiding your cereal?" Illumi asked.

"It's up there." Hisoka answered pointing at the shelf.

"Oh, looks like that's the last one I haven't opened."

Illumi opened the shelf and took one box of the cereal. He took a bowl and a spoon then he kicked the other utensils on the floor to make his way.

"Mattaku, you made all this mess just to find a cereal?" Hisoka was smirking while crossing his arms. "You should clean this mess you're the one who started it."

"No, these are yours so you should do it."

Maybe there's something wrong with Illumi. Hisoka was trying to get Illumi's attention to let him say something like 'Happy Birthday Hisoka' but he's just acting so normal like nothing's going on.

"Did you forget something?" Hisoka said.

Illumi looked around the kitchen and thought that nothing seems to be wrong except everything is totally messy.

"Betsu ni..." Illumi answered.

"You sure did. Do you know about the event for today?"

"No, I don't."

Did he just forget about it? 'Cause like he didn't even know that today's Hisoka's birthday, so that means it's nothing to him!

"Illumi, today's my birthday." Hisoka said calmly.

"It's your birthday? You didn't tell me about it."

"I did. I kept reminding you 100 times yesterday and you forgot about it?"

"Okay, that's great. It's your birthday so I don't have any gifts for you."

"It's okay but, you could just greet me."

"Hisoka, do you have any noodles?" Illumi asked.

"It's at the same shelf where you grabbed the cereal." Hisoka answered.

Illumi grabbed the cup noodles then he placed it on the table. He opened the lid and poured some hot water on the noodles then he waited for a while.

He saw Hisoka staring at him, crossing his arms and resting his shoulder at the wall.

"Nani o miteiru?" Illumi asked him.

"Well, while waiting aren't you gonna say something for me?" Hisoka said.

"Eto...your hair looks nice today."

Hisoka slapped his head. He's expecting that Illumi would greet him for his birthday but that's what he just said.

"Th-That's it? C'mon, I just told you that my birthday is today. Aren't you greeting me for today?"

"Well...that's fine."

"Ima, doyou koto da yo?"

Illumi opened his noodles and took some chopsticks.

"Hisoka, I'll use you chopsticks, okay?"

Hisoka didn't answer but he just stared at Illumi.

"So what? Will you say something now?"

"I'll say it later."

"Do it now! What's wrong with you?"

"I'll do it after eating."

Hisoka can't take this anymore. Illumi's just so annoying he can't even greet him. He sat down at the couch and waited for Illumi to finish eating although he hadn't ate breakfast yet.

Illumi sat next to Hisoka bringing his noodles and also eating it. Hisoka could notice him even if his closing his eyes and covering it with his arms right now.

"I finished cleaning the kitchen." Illumi said.

"Dakara?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

Finished! Two chapters only but this is my gift for him.

Only left is Killua's. Please review!


End file.
